


Right Here

by DrarryTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryTLA/pseuds/DrarryTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a baby on the way and 23rd birthday looming, Stiles is thankful for his family and friends who are there to help keep him sane- now if only they'd quit treating him like a porcelain doll that might break at the slightest breeze... He was pretty damn resilient and could take care of himself just fine!<br/>Derek Hale, partner in Hale & Hale Industries and uninterested bachelor, is on the lookout for an extremely dangerous Rogue wolf who is loose in Beacon Hills. When one of his leads points directly to his younger brothers' classmate, the Sheriff's son- he and his brothers decide to crash Stiles's birthday bash. Little does he know that life as he knows it will never be the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or the characters found therein.  
> NOTE: I will post a picture of the characters MasterTLA created as soon as I figure out how. For now, please enjoy my first archive and let me know if I should continue working on this story!

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own _Teen Wolf_. The proceding story consists of OCs developed by MasterTLA, and I have her permission to use them. 

# Right Here

### Chapter 1: Pilot

"Please! I-I'll do anything! Just, please! L-let me g-go!"

"Look, he's begging!" chuckles a leather-clad blonde, her blood red lipstick contrasting beautifully with her tan skin and long hair. She non-too-gently squeezed the cheeks of the crying male between her blood-red nails. "They're so cute when they think they can just get away with it," she cooed.

"Erica, don't play with him," chides the tall, dark-skinned man holding onto the begger.

"Boyd, you never let me have any fun," Erica pouted, folding her arms across her ample chest as she glared at her fiance.

_"Erica, quit playing around. Get the money and go get the next target. Quit wasting company time,"_ spoke a deep voice into the matching earpieces that the couple was wearing.

"Derek, chill the hell out," Erica growled with a roll of her amber eyes. She took a tantalizing step closer to the man who was still crying, "Alright, baby, where's the money?"

"What money!?" the man sobbed as he struggled against Boyd's unyielding hold. 

"Tsk. Tsk, Sean," Erica said waving a finger in disapproval, "lying to a lady." Her manicured hand reached out with inhuman speed and grabbed Sean's more delicate parts. He squealed. "That's not very nice, sweetness. So, cut the shit and tell me where the money you stole is." She leaned her head forward, pressing her painted lips to the shell of his ear, "Your boys are on the line here," she whispered with a rough squeeze.

"A.. Al-alright!" Sean squeaked. "It... Its i-in my car!"

Erica removed her hand and kissed Sean's cheek, leaving a set of red lips behind from her lipstick. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She patted his cheek and turned on her heel, seeing Sean's abandoned car. "Boyd, hold our friend here while I go get the money." She headed towards the car calling a warning over her shoulder: "For your sake, I hope its all there. I hate getting my hands dirty."

"W-wel...l?" Sean called nervously when he heard Erica laugh. He struggled against Boyd's hold. "Well?!"

"Oh, it's here alright," Erica said as she strutted back over to the pair. Her hair swayed seductively as she approached with the cash bag with her employers' insignia and logo printed on top. "Sean, darling, if you're going to steal, the least you can do is make sure it's done right." Erica opened the bag to ensure that the two-thousand dollars was all accounted for. "Let me show you," she said next as she held the bag beneath her left arm and then reached forward with her right. "That's a nice watch for someone who needed to steal. I've got a friend with a birthday coming up, and I'm taking it."

Boyd chuckled as Sean tried to struggle more, and he was easily subdued by the much stronger man. "Since this was bought with company money, it is now company property, and I'd thank you to remember this beautiful face," Erica said as she put the watch into her own wrist. "Because if we meet again, a watch is not the only thing you're going to lose. Boyd, Sean looks tired. Let's help him get to bed."

Boyd chuckled and applied the right amount of pressure to Sean's neck and the thief fell limp in his arms. "Want me to put him in his car?"

"Just drop him," Erica said brightly. "We've got two more targets- can't keep her majesty waiting."

_"Erica, one more comment like that and I'll put you back behind a desk_ ," Derek growled through the headpieces.

"Derek, you know you'd be lost without me," Erica said with a confident laugh. "We got the money from the first sorry ass on tonight's list so you're welcome."

_"Boyd, control your fiance. How do you put up with her?_ " Derek asked in annoyance.

Boyd and Erica were already in the sleek, black company car they used for jobs like these. Erica buckled her seatbelt with a mischeivous laugh. "Because he likes them kinky!"

_"Erica!_ "

"She's right, Derek," Boyd laughed as he put the car into drive and the pair headed off.

"Yeah, Derek, so don't be a prude," Erica chided. She loved to annoy her boss. His threats held no merit where she was concerned; she and Boyd were the best pair that Hale & Hale employed for these kinds of things.

_"Just hurry the hell back with my money."_

"Aye, aye, captain," Erica said with a salute Derek wouldn't be able to see or hear through the ear pieces. Boyd shook his head at his fiance's antics, making a mental note to apologize for her the next time they saw Derek in person.

**DrarryTLA**

"Stiles, what are you doing out here?" Melissa McCall asked with a disapproving shake of her head. "You know you're not supposed to leave your room in your condition."

"Melissa, I'm fine," Stiles said as he turned to his best friend's mom with a lopsided smile. "We just wanted some sunshine."

Melissa smiled and walked over to the smiling young man and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Stiles, you can leave the hospital as soon as we finish all the tests." She hugged him closer to her, "This is the first male pregnancy our hospital has had in over two-hundred years, so we just want to be extra sure that everything will progress safely for you and the baby."

"I'm only two months along," Stiles said with a pout. "Just because male omegas that happen to be human are super rare doesn't mean that I'm ok with being locked up in the hospital like some medical miracle. I'm pregnant, not dying, and I'm not some kind of experiment."

"Just bear with us for a few more days, sweetie," Melissa said affectionately. "Listen, I know you're frustrated, but I think I know what might cheer you up. Come on, you've got some visitors." She tugged Stiles until they turned around and began walking out of the small courtyard between the two main buildings of the hospital. The flowers always made Stiles feel more relaxed; they were his escape even when he and his dad had been here for his mom all those years ago. 

"Only because I love you and I'm tired of being stuck with Nurse Olivia's overly fragrant perfume and heavy eyeliner," Stiles said with a teasing smile. He allowed Melissa to lead them back into the hospital.

"It is a little much," Melissa agreed with a chuckle. Stiles laughed too as they passed by doctors and nurses all tending to patients.

"Has the hospital decided which doctor will be assigned to me?" Stiles asked as they finally reached the wing of the hospital for pregnant women and now him. The pale yellow walls were beginning to make him feel nauseous because he had been looking at them for a week so far.

"We have, and she's flying in tomorrow," Melissa smiled. "She's originally from Beacon Hills, and she's excited to be coming home." The pair made it to Stiles's room. "She's a werewolf and has delivered her fair share of babies from both men and women."

"I'm so glad," Stiles said with a smile. "At least I won't have to ask Deaton!"

Melissa smiled as she helped Stiles settle into the bed, making a note to get him some books or puzzles so he wouldn't be so bored all the time. "Wait here, and I'll get your guests." Stiles nodded and waited patiently as Melissa left. He looked around his room, seeing all the flowers and cards. He laughed at the over-the-top arrangements and large cards decorated with little duckies and other baby-related items. Scott, who had brought him a new trinket everyday had given him a large majority of the items, but Stiles knew Allison was the brains behind that operation. While Scott was his best friend, his memory was absolutely horrible when it came to Stiles's favorite candies and caffeine-free drinks. Allison, on the other hand, had a fantastic memory. Scott needed someone like her to keep his head on straight. Stiles only hoped he wouldn't be too pregnant to be best man at their wedding in five months.

"What's that look for?" called a welcome voice as a flurry of blonde hair and black leather flew into the room. "The birthday boy should be focusing on partying and not being so serious!"

"Erica!" Stiles exclaimed as the vivacious blonde pounced onto his bed and wrapped him in a hug. "It's good to see you, but my birthday isn't until Friday."

"Yeah, it's Wednesday," Erica deadpanned. "Me, Lydia, and Allison are already planning how to bust you out of here!" she exclaimed next as Boyd finally caught up with her and stepped into the room carrying a bottle of Stiles's favorite juice.

"Hey, Boyd!" Stiles smiled. "You're a lifesaver!" he laughed taking the cool bottle from Boyd's large hand and eagerly opening it. "Crappleberry," he hummed in delight.

"Stiles, that name is so disturbing," Erica said put-out that her friend had ignored her earlier statement about busting him out.

"And Cranberry Apple Raspberry is a mouthful," Stiles said with a laugh. "And what do you mean, bust me out?"

"We can't let you spend your twenty-third birthday in the hospital," Erica said enthusiastically. "You're perfectly healthy, and you shouldn't be locked up anyway!"

"Well, I agree with you," Stiles smiled, "But I can't just leave on a whim, birthday or not. Do you know what my dad would say if I skipped out on Melissa?"

"Stiles Matthew Stilinski," Erica said sternly as a manicured nail pressed lightly into Stiles's cheek. He looked over at her, their faces only inches apart as they shared the bed. "We are getting you out of this hospital, whether you want to go or not, and we are having the best, alcohol-free twenty-third birthday party anyone in this town has ever seen. Understand?"

Stiles stared at the blonde vixen for a few silent seconds and busted out laughing. "Fine, I understand. And, Matthew... Really?"

Erica and Boyd laughed. "I told you I'm going to figure your real name out eventually," Erica winked.

"Matthew isn't even close," Stiles giggled. 

"Oh, shut up," Erica said as she elbowed the laughing brunette. Then she bounced excitedly, her wavy blonde hair waving back and forth. "I almost forgot! Boyd and I got you a birthday gift early!" She waved her hand at Boyd, who chuckled and reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small, wrapped box.

"You shouldn't have," Stiles said with a smile as he took the box from Boyd's outstretched hand. He pulled off the red bow and then gently tore into the comic book themed wrapping paper. The box beneath the paper was simple and black. He lifted the top from the box and gasped at the beautiful watch secured inside. "This is great!" he exclaimed. "My last watch never made it back from Scott's after our last sleepover!"

"You still have sleepovers?" Erica teased as she gently took the watch from Stiles so she could help him put it on.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Boyd cut in before Stiles could.

"See? Boyd gets it," Stiles smiled. He let Erica fasten the silver watch over his wrist, noting three things: first, it fit perfectly; then second, it looked really expensive, and third, there was a small scracth right next to the part where is fastened. It was not new. Stiles raised an eyebrow and gave Erica his best motherly glare, trying to mimic the expression Melissa gave him and Scott when she used to catch them getting into trouble. The blonde noticed and proceded to ignore eye contact. "Erica, who did you steal this watch from? Should I be surprised?"

"Well," Erica started sheepishly, "It was more like he stole from us first, so we were just returning the favor...?"

"One day you should tell me more about this mystery job you and Boyd have," Stiles said with a sigh. "But for now, I guess I can appreciate the fact that at least you're a werewolf and you've got Boyd there to keep you out of trouble."

"Well, sometimes," Boyd chimed in. The trio laughed and spent the next hour talking about the latest drama Stiles had managed to miss during his stay at the hospital. Erica and Boyd were getting ready to leave when Scott and Allison showed up with bags full of Chinese food and a new bouquet of baby pink roses with babysbreath neatly added in. 

"Well, I guess we can stay for lunch!" Erica said as she tucked herself back onto the bed next to Stiles. The group laughed before distributing the food.

Before digging into his Mongolian chicken, Stiles looked around the small group of his friends. He was so glad that he had friends who made his prolonged stay at the hospital bearable. When Melissa, Deaton, and his dad had all teamed together to get him checked into the hospital he had been angry, and when the doctors began taking blood samples and urine samples and poking and prodding him, he had been furious. But for the best interest of his baby and himself, he had tried to be as cooperative as he could, an easier feat with the aid of his friends.

**DrarryTLA**

"Derek, honey, come in!" Talia Hale said opening the door to the Hale family home. "I was just wokring on some lunch!"

"Why aren't you at work?" Derek asked with a smile as he followed his mother back to the kitchen. Derek could tell that Talia wanted to know why he had dropped by first. Talia Hale rarely had to ask people questions because she could convey curiosity with just her eyes. Derek smiled and said, "I wanted to catch the twins before they went to their afternoon classes."

"I took the rest of the week off," Talia said with a smile, pleased that Derek had answered her question. "Pierce can handle things for a few days. Your sister is coming back to Beacon Hills for a while, and I want to spend as much time with my grandbabies as possible while they're here. I'm taking today to get the guest bedrooms ready before they get here tomorrow."

"Why is Anya coming back?" Derek asked. "Work or vacation?"

"Work," Talia said brightly. "They needed some extra help at the hospital, and William got a transfer to the firm Laura is at so that he and the kids could come too."

"That's great," Derek said as he popped one of the pieces of bacon his mom had cooked for BLTs into his mouth. "I'll come back around tomorrow to see everyone, but for now I've got some business to do with the twins." He beant down to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, honey," Talia smiled. Derek left her to finish making her sandwhiches and went to find his brothers. Knowing the twins, they would probably be in the workout room trying to get in a few reps before class.

"Kaden! Adam!" Derek called as he walked down the hall towards the home gym. Inside the gym was a large array of weights and the latest excorcise machines. His twin brothers were at the set of pull-up bars in the back corner of the room. 

"Hello, Derek," the twins said in unison. "What brings you here?"

"I've got a business proposition for the two of you," Derek said as he crossed his leather clad arms across his chest. Kaden and Adam dropped from the bars and turned to face their older brother.

"We're listening."

"It would be a one-time job, Hale & Hales doesn't employ undergraduates, but I know you two are capable," Derek began as he looked his brothers over. Adam, whose hair was just a shade lighter than his brother's even though they were styled the exact same, wiped his face with a rag slung over his left shoulder while Kaden wiped his face with the rag he had slung over his right. While being fraternal twins, the two still looked nearly identical and had the closest personalities in every way, even down to the way they talked and colors they favored. "According to an... acquaintance of mine, there is a dangerous rogue hiding out at the coollege so I need eyes on campus, inconspicuous eyes."

"A rogue," Adam said. "What is this rogue doing that's dangerous?"

"Biting humans, selling wolfsbane laced drugs, he's a much more troublesome rogue than we've encountered in Beacon Hills," Derek answered grimly. "Back in New York I saw it all the time, but this is not the sort of rogue the local forces can handle alone. The Mayor has asked Sheriff Stilinski to call in some help. Peter and I have already have Erica and Boyd digging around at night, but I figure it would move things along if you two helped them out on campus."

"We'll do it," Kaden and Adam said together. "Do you have a name or picture for this rogue?" Kaden asked.

"His name is Victor," Derek said holding up his cellphone. One of the targets last night was the acquaintance in question and Erica had forwarded the picture of the rogue from the target's cell. "Erica and Boyd have been dealing with a few of his underlings, which is where we got the picture."

"I haven't seen him around campus," Adam said after looking at the picture. Victor had shoulder-length blonde hair pulled into a rough pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He wore stylish clothes and overall, looked like an attractive, well-rounded college student. "He's got contacts for his eyes, special ones to avoid catching the glare from the camera."

"I think I've seen this guy before," Kaden added next as the blonde's familiar face finally clicked in his memory. "In the library on campus! He would always be there with the same person. Well, he used to."

"Used to?" Derek asked.

"Well I stopped seeing either of them come in a couple weeks ago," Kaden explained. "But I'm sure they just moved locales." He looked over at his twin. They shared a nod, "We'll find him."

"We can discuss payment after his capture," Derek said as he turned to leave. "I'll have Erica and Boyd keep you two informed. Don't confront Victor on your own if you find him." Kaden and Adam were about to argue that they could take the other wolf on when Derek turned around and silenced them with a low growl. "I'm _not_ asking," he said sternly. He left no room for argument. He may not be the Head Alpha of the Hale pack, but he was still three years older than the twins so the young alphas usually listened to what he said when he made it clear who the alpha was. 

"We won't," the twins said together as Derek turned back around. 

"If he's enrolled, find out his schedule. Find me a last name. Figure out where he likes to spend time," Derek called over his shoulder. "Find that person you saw him with. Start there."

**DrarryTLA**

The next morning, Stiles woke up much earlier than he ever usually did with the strongest bought of morning sickness he had had since he found out he was pregnant. He nearly cried when Melissa came in to his room with a small tray full of crackers and sprite. "I figured you might need these," she said with a smile. Stiles pulled himself from the floor by the toilet in his small bathroom. "Eating a little something before you get out of bed will help with nausea. I'll make sure to get here sooner next time."

"It's fine," Stiles said with a smile as he filled a small plastic cup with water from the sink to wash his mouth out before sitting next to Melissa on the bed. "I can't say I'm going to miss all of this throwing up when it finally stops." Melissa made to say something before Stiles held up a cracker to stop her. "I know, but for now let me believe I'll have a pregnancy by the book so that my morning sickness ends with the first trimester instead of sticking with me. Thank you," he said with a laugh. 

"Fine," Melissa said with a smile. She picked up a cracker for herself and the two snacked in silence. 

After a few minutes, Stiles began feeling much less nauseous. "When is my doctor going to arrive today?"

"From what I understand, her flight has already left. She's a couple hours ahead where she lives now," Melissa answered with a smile. "She's bringing her husband and kids so that she'll be able to hang around through your whole pregnancy."

"That's a relief," Stiles said as he laid back against his pillows, again missing his own bed and pillows at home. "I'm liking her already."

"She's one of the best," Melissa added. "I'm sure she's lovely." She stood from the bed with the empty tray and set the bottle of Sprite on the table next to Stiles. "I'm heading home, Stiles. I've been on for about 36 this time around, so I won't be back until tomorrow." She ruffled Stiles's soft brown hair. "Don't give Olivia a hard time, and if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"I can't make any promises," Stiles chuckled. "Us pregnant folk have very sensitive noses, so I can't guarantee Olivia won't have her hands full until she calms down on the sensory overload."

"Stiles, you're hopeless," Melissa laughed. She dropped a kiss onto his forhead. "Now I know why you and Scott were getting into so much trouble."

"I'm innocent until proven guilty," Stiles said when Melissa had made it to the door. "Drive home safe!" he called.

"I will, Stiles!" Melissa called back. She made her way to the receptionist of this ward and smiled. "Hey, Barb, will you ask Olivia not to use too much perfume today?" She tilted her head in the direction she had just come from. "Stiles is having pretty rough morning sickness and her perfume is a little too much for his delicate senses."

"He just hates it," Barb said with a laugh. "We all do!" She patted Melissa's hand with a bright smile and jotted down a note for Olivia. "I'll give it to her when she clocks in."

"Thanks, Barb," Melissa smiled. 

"Anything for you, Melissa!" Barb smiled. "Tell that cute son of yours to come see me some time! I haven't seen him since my shift change last week. I miss his little crooked smile."

Melissa shook her head with a laugh as she headed for the exit. "I'll tell him!" she called over her shoulder. 

"You better!" was the last thing she heard just before the door closed behind her. Barb was an old flirt. She would definitely tell Scott to drop in for a visit either before or after he had his daily visit with Stiles. 

**DrarryTLA**

Stiles was glad that it had only taken a few hours for his new doctor to arrive. Olivia, who was wearing noticeably less perfume when she came to check his vitals, had just walked in to tell him the doctor was in. So now, Stiles was waiting anxiously for the woman who would be delivering his baby. He hoped they got along well because he refused to have his baby delivered by someone he didn't like or vice versa. The last thing he wanted was to start off his role as parent off on the wrong foot.

Before Stiles could worry over his new doctor, a soft knock sounded at his door before one of the most elegantly beautiful women he had ever seen walked through the door. "Are you Mr. Stilinski?" she called with a warm and pleasant voice. Stiles immediately thought she sounded like a kindergarten teacher.

"Stiles," Stiles said softly.

"Well, Stiles," the doctor smiled, "I'm Doctor Peterson, but please feel free to call me Anya."

"Anya," Stiles repeated with a smile as the woman stepped farther into the room. "You're the doctor that's going to deliver my baby?"

Anya chuckled pulling a stethoscope from around her neck. "I am, indeed," she said warmly. "Let's get your heartbeat and we can continue chatting. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Stiles nodded in affirmation and waited for her to listen for his heart before he started. "You've delivered babies from male pregnancies?"

Anya smiled and put the stethoscope back around her thin neck, her short brown hair barely touching it at the nape of her neck. "I've successfully delivered over twenty male pregnancies, and while I cannot promise anything because pregnancies- both male and female- are all different with their own ups and downs, I _can_ promise that I will do absolutely everything in my power to ensure that your pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible."

Stiles felt a tug at his heart when Anya finished talking. The slight burn of tears began to prickle at his eyes at the sincerity he heard in her voice. Even though everyone he knew was telling him that everything would be alright, he could not completely rid himself of the fear that came with carrying another life inside of him. At Anya's words, Stiles couldn't help but believe in her. He was in good hands. "That means a lot to hear you say that," Stiles said with a slight sniffle.

Anya gave him a sympathetic look before pulling him into a gentle hug. "How about today we take things easy and get to know each other?" she offered. "I understand the importance to know the doctor who plans to deliver your pup. I've got three of my own."

Stiles hugged the kind doctor back. "You've got three?" he asked incredulously. "You don't look a day over twenty-five!"

Anya laughed, the sound very musical. "You flatter me, Stiles," she smiled releasing the young brunette. "I'm thirty-five."

"I don't believe it!" Stiles exclaimed. "Prove it!"

"Alright, I will," Anya chuckled. She reached into the front pocket of her doctor's jacket and pulled out a small wallet. From inside she pulled out four wallet-sized photos. "This is my husband William." Stiles took the picture from her and smiled at the handsome man in the photo. He was wearing a very horrible Christmas sweater and a pair of reindeer ears atop his head. His grin was huge and welcoming and full of love and warmth as he held a small puppy in his arms. "This is my oldest daughter Talli, she's ten." She handed the according picture to Stiles.

"She looks just like you!" Stiles said with a smile.

"But she acts just like her father," Anya said fondly. She handed the next picture over, "This is our youngest daughter Elisa, she's seven." 

Stiles smiled at the sight of the young girl dressed up in a bright green princess costume, tiara and all. "She's precious," he said with a chuckle. Elisa had a few missing teeth and still had the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen. Her dirty blonde pigtails were pulled to mismatched heights so he figured the girl had done it herself.

"She's at that age where she wants to pick out her own clothes," Anya chuckled. "This was her first school photo." Stiles laughed at that news and took the last picture when Anya handed it ho him. "This is our youngest. His name is Grandon, he's two."

When Stiles looked down at the smiling toddler, he knew at that moment he wanted to have a boy. Grandon's bright blue eyes were absolutely stunning and the onsie he wore made Stiles's heart melt- it said: 'I Ruv My Grandpa' and was covered in baby blue and white stripes with light paw prints framing the bright purple letters. Stiles knew his dad would buy something exactly like that- probably several things like that, already imagining the Sheriff spoiling his grandson with clothes and toys. "I hope I'm having a boy," he said aloud. "My dad would flip his shit."

Anya burst out laughing at that comment and pulled Stiles into another hug. "We are going to get along great," she cooed. "I look forward to working with both you and your pup for the next few months."

"And I look forward to working with you, Anya," Stiles smiled. He was very pleased that Anya turned out to be such a lovely person. He looked over to the clock above the door. "Visiting hours are starting soon, and I'm sure to have an entourage coming in to see me. Would it be alright for you to meet my friends?" he asked.

"I think that would be lovely," Anya smiled. "Since I've just arrived today, my duties are very limited- which is why I have time to push your tests back until to tomorrow. Which, for the record, you and I both know you're a healthy young man. The higher-ups, however, want me to run all the tests on you again just to be sure."

"It's fine," Stiles said with a smile. "If it puts everyone at ease, what's a few more days? I've alreay been here a week, a few more days won't be too bad."

"You're such a good sport," Anya smiled. She stood from her spot next to Stiles and headed over to the door. "I'm just going to finish a few pages of the transfer paperwork I have to fill out and I'll pop back in once visiting hours start to meet your friends." Stiles nodded in understanding. "And if it's alright with you, I would like to call your father and introduce myself."

"He'll love that," Stiles chuckled. "Be prepared for the Spanish Inquisition; if anyone can ask a question, it's my dad!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Anya said as she departed. Stiles was going to be an absolute pleasure to work with. She liked him so much already. The coming months were going to very entertaining to say the least.


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My USB key went missing and I had to start all the way over. Thanks for reading! And my disclaimer still stands: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Teen Wolf_ or any of the characters or plot found therein. 

# Right Here

### Chapter 2: A Birthday Surprise

"Psst, Stiles."

When the sleeping figure in question did not stir, the visitor tried again. "Stiles, get up."

Stiles, who had been having a wonderful nap after his afternoon pudding cup, rolled over in his bed, away from the intruding whispers.

"Stiles, don't be such a puss," whispered a voice that had Stiles's eyes flying open.

"Erica!" he whispered with a laugh. "Don't talk like that, you bitch."

"Listen up, sassy ass," Erica cooed, "Allison is on guard duty, and we've only got a limited window of distraction- courtesy of Boyd and Jackson- open if you want to make it to your birthday celebration on time." Erica pulled the wamr blanket from Stiles and slapped his ass gently. "Get up. We've got to get you out of these rags. Me and Lydia worked really hard on a sexy birthday get-up for you."

"Should I be worried?" Stiles asked as he rolled out of bed, Erica immediately grabbing his t-shirt and scrub pants before pulling them off with inhuman speed and surprising amount of care. Within seconds, Stiles's entire cotton and comfortable wardrobe was replaced by tight, dark-washed skinny jeans that rode low on his hips and a skin tight white-button up that hugged his slender frame quite nicely. Erica's polished nails ran through his short brown hair, mussing it like she so often did before he felt glasses being slid over his nose. "Glasses?"

"We took a poll and decided you're sexy as hell in glasses," Erica said mischievously. "Ok, last thing," she said gently pushing Stiles into a sitting position on the bed. Stiles chuckled as a new pair of converse were slid onto his feet, the classic black and white style Stiles loved. "You're welcome," Erica smiled as she finished tying the crisp white strands. "And no, these weren't stolen from a perp or anything."

"I wasn't going to ask," Stiles laughed. He clicked his heels together three times, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

"Shut up," Erica laughed grabbing Stiles's hand. She pulled him to his feet, eyeing him up and down. "Damn, I'm good. Let's go."

"Lead the way, warden," Stiles said with a small bow.

Erica shook her head and lead the way out the door, stopping in the doorway to be sure the nurses were still preoccupied. "Ok, act natural but with a little pep in your step."

"Yes, ma'am," Stiles said with a salute as he followed in Erica's footsteps. It felt good to be in real clothes again, even if they were a little more snug than Stiles usually preferred. He had no idea where Erica would be leading him once they were out of the hospital, but he was excited to find out. "Where are we headed?"

"Our first stop is The Jungle to get Danny and Isaac, and then we're headed to my boss's abandoned loft where the real party will begin," Erica answered as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Your boss?" Stiles questioned as they prepared to round the corner. "The secret, sketchy one you never talk about?"

"Yes, that one," Erica laughed. "He used to lived in this old loft that has a lot of space and potential. Since he's moved out, it's been free game so I asked if we could use it for a friend and didn't mind. It'll be fun."

"I hope so," Stiles chuckled as they turned down the hallway leading to the exit.

Without warning, Stiles collided with a very hard other body, nearly knocking him onto the floor. "Oomph!" he said unceremoniously as Erica grabbed his arm to steady him.

Before Stiles could apologize for bumping into the stranger, Erica exploded. "Watch out, you ass hole!"

"Erica-" Stiles tried to calm his friend to no avail.

"Erica, chill the hell out," said the stranger with a chuckle. Stiles had never heard the voice before, but when he looked up, he vaguely noted that the face was familiar.

Erica stuck a stubborn had on her leather-clad waist and glared at the tall figure. "Adam, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Always a pleasure to see you as well," the man, Adam said with a chuckle. Stiles eyed the familiar figure, trying to place him. "And if you must know, Kaden and I came to pay a visit to our dear sister."

Erica eyed the dark-haired man, pursing her bright red lips. "Where's Kaden?"

"Kaden?" Stiles repeated as a thought struck him. "Kaden! The guy you dated that one time!"

"Yes, and now I've got a real man," Erica said sweetly. "Let's go before Adam's other half crawls up from the depths." She lightly pulled Stiles around Adam's sturdy frame. "Excuse us, we've got more important things to do than waste time with you and your brother."

"Now that's not very nice," came another voice from behind the trio. Stiles immediately noticed that the voice was almost the exact same pitch as Adam's, only it was tiny bit lower.

"Well, I'm not very nice, now am I?" Erica said with a scoff. "You should know that, Kaden," she said turning around. Stiles turned as well, seeing that Adam was joined by his twin brother.

"I know that very well," Kaden said with a charming smile. Stiles swore he heard a fangirl sigh somewhere in the background. He chuckled as Kaden's steely eyes fell on him, and if Stiles wasn't mistaken, those piercing eyes widened just enough for him to notice before they turned their attention back to Erica. "And what have we here?" he asked. "Sneaking a patient out of the hospital?"

"We're not sneaking," Erica said cooly. "We were just on the way to a birthday party for Stiles here." Her eyes narrowed on the twins as she threw her arm across Stiles's shoulders. "I've worked too hard to you two idiots ruin all of my planning. I trust you won't be saying anything about our departure?"

Adam laughed, "I wouldn't cross you, Erica. I happen to like Boyd, and I'd hate to end up on his bad side."

"Well, good," Erica said with a smile. "I'm glad you see things my way." She and Stiles turned to leave.

"Where's the party?" Kaden called.

"Why? It's invitation only, and I'm fresh out," Erica said brightly.

"Oh, come on, Erica," Kaden laughed. "We're harmless."

"And boring," Erica teased. "Pass. Come on, Stiles."

"What will the nurses think when I tell them you've taken a patient?" Kaden called.

"You wouldn't," Erica said turning her head sharply, her blonde braid falling over her shoulder as she did.

"Wouldn't I?" Kaden deadpanned with a smirk.

Erica looked between Kaden and Stiles, then settled on Adam. "He would," Adam said with a shrug. "You know he would."

Erica licked her lip in a pondering manner, before looking to Stiles for approval. Stiles, who was oddly intrigued at the interaction he had just witnessed, merely shrugged. "Fine," Erica said with a roll of her eyes. "But you better bring gifts and good attitudes. We're heading to the old loft, Boyd can let you in." Without another glance back, she and Stiles left the hospital with no more distractions.

When they made it outside Stiles climbed into the awaiting car with Lydia at the wheel. "Erica, what took so long?" she asked impatiently, smiling a hello into the rearview mirror for Stiles.

"We had a run-in with one of Erica's old flames," Stiles chuckled. "Kaden."

"Oh, do tell." Lydia said a raised eyebrow as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, you can just ask him all about it when he and his brother show up tonight." Stiles supplied as Erica glared. 

"How did that happen?" Lydia asked next, checking her lipstick in the overhead mirror before popping it back into place.

"Kaden said he'd tell the nurses we were taking Stiles, and that ass would have done it too," Erica said with a scowl. She turned in the passenger seat to face Stiles with a bright smile. "Enough about that, look at our little Stiles!" she exclaimed. "Doesn't he look ravishing?"

Lydia laughed as she looked in the rearview mirror again. "Now we've just got to find someone to do the ravishing."

"I think there's been enough of that, don't you?" Stiles asked with a blush as he patted his stomach.

"Nonsense," Lydia and Erica said together with matching smirks.

Stiles rolled his eyes, again questioning why he was trusting the two she-devils up front. "Who did you even invite to this thing?"

"The usual crowd," Erica supplied innocently.

"And then a few eligible party favors we can enjoy once it's over," Lydia finished.

"Perfect," Stiles said sarcastically. "As long as no one jumps out of my cake..."

Erica and Lydia shared a look that had Stiles's stomach lurching. "Wait!" he said leaning up as far as his seat belt would let him. "You can't be serious! Please tell me you're joking." Neither girl offered any solace to the worrying birthday boy. "You're not joking, are you?"

**DrarryTLA**

"That was much easier than I thought it would be," Kaden chuckled as he and Adam continued down the hall to their sister's new office.

"What was?" Adam asked.

"That Stiles is the guy we're looking for," Kaden explained as he pulled his phone from his back pocket. "The one I always saw with our perp."

"Well, Derek will be quite pleased," Adam said with a nod. "Texting him the news?"

"I am," Kaden confirmed just as he hit send. "He could use a good party," he added as they reached their sister's office. He knocked and patiently waited for her to let them in. "He's wound up pretty tight and could afford to loosen up."

"I agree, dear brother," Adam laughed. "And it's at the old loft. Should be fun."

"That it should," Kaden agreed as the office door opened.

"Surprise!" Kaden and Adam said together. "Have you missed us, dear Anya?" Adam asked as she pulled her brothers into a tight hug.

"Have I missed you?" Anya said with a bright smile. "Grandon has been asking you two knuckle-heads since we got to town." She released the twins and stepped aside to allow them in to her office. "Come in, college boys. Ignore the boxes."

Kaden and Adam took a seat across from their sister's desk. "Sorry, we missed you all yesterday," Kaden said.

"Nonsense," Anya said with a wave as she sat behind her desk. "There is plenty of time for visits. I'm glad you two have come to visit me today! This is such a delight."

The twins smiled at their eldest sister and the three siblings spent a few minutes catching up before Kaden felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "It must be Derek," Adam said from next to him.

"What's he up to?" Anya asked curiously. "Are you two leaving me for him?"

"We're just going to little birthday bash," Kaden said with a smile as he sent a response to Derek.

"What a coincidence," Anya chuckled. "My newest patient is sneaking out to do the same thing." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well, I say sneaking, but one of his friends explained everything to me yesterday when she came to visit. She was a lovely girl- Allis-"

"You wouldn't be talking about Stiles would you?" Kaden asked hardly believing the small world.

"You know him?" Anya smiled. "He's such a sweetheart," she said fondly. "A little night out will do him some good, but don't tell his feisty blonde friend I know the secret. She seemed quite fond of her little scheme to sneak him out."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Adam and Kaden smiled together.

"Good," Anya smiled just before her the beeper on her waist went off. "Well, it looks like they need me. I'm glad you got to come visit." She stood, her brothers following suit. "I'll bring the kids around sometime so they can pester their favorite twin uncles."

"We're looking forward to it," Adam smiled.

"See you later, sis," Kaden said as he and Adam leaned over to kiss their sister's cheek. "Tell that brother-in-law of ours that he still owes us for Christmas."

"No problem," Anya said shaking her head. "I'll see you later." The three siblings left the office and headed their separate ways, Anya to another patient and the twins to grab Derek and crash a party.

**DrarryTLA**

"Why do I have to come along?" Derek asked in a bored tone as the twins ushered him into his own black Camaro.

"You could use a little party in your life," Adam answered as he flipped the collar of his leather jacket up.

"And it's not only a social call," Kaden supplied. "This Stiles character, at least until a couple weeks ago, was on close terms with your rogue werewolf. You're welcome we found him so quickly," he said opening up the driver's side door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked. "You're not driving my car."

"Fine," Kaden laughed. "Let's go before we're late."

**DrarryTLA** /p>

"Happy Birthday!" came a loud chorus of voices that were both familiar and unfamiliar as Erica and Lydia led Stiles inside of the old loft she had mentioned earlier. He looked around at all of the decorations and was quite impressed with the way they all came together.

"Thanks, everyone!" Stiles called with a smile. "Now that the party has arrived, let's get started!"

"You heard the man!" Erica called. "Let's party!" She pointed off to the side of the room where a decent-sized stereo system was set up Stiles smiled as Scott waved like an excited puppy and hit a button that turned on Stiles's favorite music. The heavy bass drifted around the loft and Stiles immediately felt the urge to start dancing.

"Clear the way!" Lydia called as she grabbed Stiles's hand dragged him towards their makeshift dance floor. "May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile when they reached the floor.

"Of course," Stiles said with laugh. The two started moving along to the upbeat music, Scott and Allison following suit before everyone present was dancing.

After a few very fast-paced minutes of dancing with his friends, Stiles was met with one of the eligible party favors Lydia had mentioned earlier. He wasn't much taller than Stiles, and his frame wasn't too bulky. He looked pretty average, handsome in a boy-scout kind of way. Stiles was almost immediately bored with him. He turned away from- Ryan, he found out later- and tried not to laugh when Erica moved in to escort him away from the dancing birthday boy.

The pattern continued for another few minutes until Stiles decided he was really thirsty. So far, he had met six different guys since the first and none of them caught his interests. They were all nice and charming, handsome in their own ways, but overall, they were just boring. "I'm going to get some juice," he yelled into Scott's ear. His best friend smiled and nodded as Stiles danced off towards the large table Erica had set up with tubs of ice and almost every flavor of juice he could imagine.

"What can I do for you, birthday boy?" Danny asked with a wink as Stiles approached.

"Danny, how did you get stuck on juice duty?" Stiles chuckled as he perused all of his options.

"Well, I _am_ a bartender," Danny smiled. "And besides, I'm making sure no one spikes anything. Erica and Lydia left me a strict no alcohol policy. So far, so good!" He pulled a fresh cup from behind him and asked, "What will it be?"

"I'm definitely feeling orange," Stiles smiled. "With strawberry!" he added quickly.

"An excellent choice," Danny chuckled as he mixed up the drink for his friend. "Enjoy!" he said as he handed it over. 

"Will do!" Stiles said with a salute as he brought the cup to his lips. The sweet and tangy taste of the strawberry mixed with citrus made Stiles pucker his lips in delight as he turned back to the dance floor. And just as he had done at the hospital, he bumped into a familiar figure. He looked up at one of the twins after checking to be sure he hadn't spilt any of the colored juice on his shirt. "Adam, you made it."

"Of course," Adam smiled, quite impressed that the brunette had been able to tell him apart from his brother. "You knew it was me, I'm impressed."

"I'm pretty good with names and faces," Stiles smiled taking another sip of his juice. "Where's your brother?"

"He's around trying to drag our brother out of the car," Adam answered with a smile. "Hope you don't mind we brought him along."

"The more, the merrier," Stiles said with a laugh. "Erica would be the one to worry about, but for now she's preoccupied with weeding out the undesirables from the dance floor."

"Sounds like something she would do," Adam said with a nod. Stiles laughed, causing Adam to smile.

"She seems to enjoy it much more than she probably should," Stiles teased.

"She probably does," Adam agreed. "I should let you get back to your dancing," he said stepping out of Stiles's way. "Sorry to have bumped into you again. I'll be more watchful in the future."

"Thank you," Stiles smiled. "I'm pretty clumsy, so I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best." He tipped up his cup and finished it with a few more sips before he made his way back to the dance floor. "Enjoy the party," he called to Adam over his shoulder. "Try the juice bar, it's pretty good!"

"I will," Adam said shaking his head. How had someone like Stiles been involved with the rogue Derek was looking for? Maybe Kaden was wrong about him...

**DrarryTLA**

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Boyd asked from his post at the door.

"Erica invited us," Kaden said with a smile. "Isn't Adam already inside?"

"He is," Boyd said with a chuckle as he eyed the younger Hale. "He said you'd be bringing the gift. Erica mentioned that she asked you to supply one."

"And here it is!" Kaden exclaimed with a smile as he clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I've brought my brother!"

"I'm not sure if that counts," Boyd said with a sarcastic chuckle as he saw Derek's eyes flash red.

"It counts," comes a very amused Erica as she pops up behind Boyd and eyes her boss and his brother. "Derek, I'm surprised you let your little brother bully you into coming to a birthday party."

"Don't be so amused," Derek said shaking his head. "Can we come in or not? It _is_ my loft after all."

"I guess so," Erica smiled. She kissed Boyd on the cheek and motioned for Derek and Kaden to follow her inside. "There's a lot of important friends in here so don't embarrass me, Kaden," she says pointedly. "And, Derek, don't be so damn uptight. It's a party." She pointed at the drink station and then to the dance floor. "Drinks are that way, and if you excuse me, I'm needed on the dance floor." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and made her way threw the crowd and back to the crowd of dancers.

"Ok, we'll split up," Derek said when Erica was gone.

"Derek, didn't you hear what Erica said?" Kaden asked incredulously. "It's a party. Put duty aside for at least an hour. You need a break."

"Kaden, this isn't a game," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Kaden said rolling his eyes, "But coming to a birthday party, guns blazing, probably isn't the best game plan you've ever had. And Stiles doesn't seem the type to be in league with a crazy rogue. He's got a horde of werewolves as friends."

"Erica and Boyd aren't exactly a horde," Derek scoffed.

"Well, there's Isaac, McCall from the office, and that Whitmore character," Kaden said eyeing the crowd around the loft.

Derek looked around, seeing the familiar faces. "Do you see Stiles?" he asked.

"Not at this moment," Kaden said. "I'll find Adam while _you_ get yourself some juice from the bar."

Kaden shoved his brother towards the drink station and then his eyes roamed over the crowd until he saw his brother. He made his way over to him, taking note of the party-goers he would talk to before he left for the evening.

**DrarryTLA**

Stiles was having a fantastic time dancing with his friends, even the advances from the guys Erica and Lydia invited were fun in their own way. The most promising one so far was still dancing alongside Stiles and Lydia after Erica stepped out to check on Boyd. His name was Kevin, his eyes were dark brown and his skin was deliciously tanned. He moved well to the music and wasn't trying to overstep his boundaries. Stiles respected that, even if he didn't feel more than a quaint spark of interest.

When Stiles turned to get a different dancing angle going, he saw him. The most attractive man Stiles had ever seen in his life. He had finely chiseled cheekbones covered by a dark dusting of five o'clock shadow that was the perfect frame to his lips, turned into a slight scowl though they were. The mysterious stranger was wearing a well-fitted leather jacket that did little to hide the brooding muscles Stiles could practically feel from across the room. The charcoal Henley beneath that black leather jacket was leaving little to Stiles's hormone-filled imagination as his eyes roamed over his chest and down to his dark jeans that looked both loose and fitted. Don't ask because Stiles couldn't explain it either.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked Lydia as he continued dancing, never looking away from the sexy stranger.

"Who?" Lydia asked looking around. "His name is Kevin," she answered assuming Stiles was curious about the guy dancing closest. "I already told you, silly."

"No, not Kevin," Stiles said as he broke eye contact for a brief moment to turn Lydia's head in the other man's direction.

"Ooh," Lydia said narrowing her eyes. "Yummy."

"Dibs," Stiles said with a chuckle. "Who is that?"

"I'm not too sure," Lydia supplied with a pout. "But I wish I did. Erica must've invited him." She got a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes before she nudged Stiles towards the stranger. "I'll take care of Kevin while you go take care of tall, dark, and handsome."

"Deal," Stiles said with a smile as he felt himself begin floating towards the broody Adonis across the room.

Within seconds Stiles was close enough to the stranger to smell his delicious scent, unsure of whether or not it was natural or some magical cologne. He moved closer, the stranger catching sight of him. As soon as their eyes met, Stiles could've sworn every other person in the loft disappeared. The loud music faded into a dull thud that rang through his very core, matching his pounding heartbeat. 

**DrarryTLA**

Derek eyed the loud party-goers with distaste as he sought out his idiot little brothers. Why had he and Peter thought it would be okay to bring them in for this case? They never took anything seriously. Here they are, looking for a dangerous wolf, and their only lead- this Stiles character- is within their grasp and they expect him to play around? 

Derek took his work seriously, very seriously. He didn't have time for parties. He especially didn't have time to sit around while his only lead-

Derek's reverie was cut off mid-rant when his eyes met molten amber from across the way. The dark frames on the pale face was oddly attractive and perfectly complimented the cute freckles and moles lightly sprinkled across smooth skin like a rare constellation that only Derek could map out.

As the pale figure kept approaching, Derek was met with the strange sensation of being alone even while he knew there were at least a hundred people crammed into the loft. He felt his inner wolf ensnared as if the light of the moon itself was filling the emptying space instead of the alluring aura of the stranger still approaching him. The white shirt framed a thin frame while dark jeans hugged perfectly sculpted legs- legs that Derek wanted to feel wrapped around his waist...

Shocked at his reaction to the younger male, Derek hadn't even realized he had been moving closer to the other until they were a breath apart.

"Hello," the thin, deliciously dressed newcomer said without breaking eye contact with him. Derek faught the urge to lean down and kiss those sinfully pink lips. He had never felt this strongly about anyone. "I couldn't help but notice that you were not dancing." Derek watched as he nervously bit his lip, wanting to howl at the sight. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Derek, who did not dance, felt himself nod his head yes- words apparently lost to him. The younger male didn't seem to mind, however, and merely grabbed Derek's jacket to pull him back towards the dance floor. Neither of them noticed the crowd surrounding them as the music came back into focus for each of them. It was no longer a dull thud echoing in their chests, it had a beat and rhythm which surrounded them as the alluring stranger pulled Derek into a quick dance that made Derek forget every thought that wasn't centered on the brunette who had so suddenly consumed him.

Derek had no idea what had come over him, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered at that precise moment was the vixen in his arms, the way their two bodies fit together as they moved...

It was perfect."

**DrarryTLA**

Stiles felt his blood rushing through his veins as he and the mysterious stranger made their way to the floor. Every nerve ending he had was standing on end as the world came back into focus. The music filled his ears as he led the stranger in a dance as if the two had done it a hundred times. Everything about the moment was warm and electrified, as if Stiles had only started living at that moment.

It was perfect.


	3. Sweet Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN WOLF.

# Right Here

### Chapter 3: Sweet Freedom

"Sheriff, we've got another body!" called one of Sheriff Stilinski's senior deputies- Deputy Lawson- as he burst into his office.

The Sheriff dropped the newspaper he had been trying to read and jumped up from his seat. "Where?"

"The Reserve," Deputy Lawson said as he tried to keep up with the Sheriff as they each dutifully strode through the department and to their patrol cars. 

"How do we know it's tied to our college students?" the Sheriff asked over his shoulder. 

"The hands were tied in the same way all of the other bodies' were," Deputy Lawson answered. "The only thing that changed was the location of the dump sight."

"Get me Peter," the Sheriff ordered as he got into his car without waiting for his deputy's nod of affirmation. 

**DrarryTLA**

"How are you feeling today, Stiles?"

"I'd be feeling a whole lot better if I hadn't spent most of my morning throwing up- and watching HGTV," Stiles laughed as he greeted Anya. She chuckled the musical laugh Stiles had grown quite accustomed to and picked up his charts with a bright smile. 

"I remember those days," Anya smiled as she moved towards the mounted TV and tried to turn the channel- her finger stopping just short of hitting the button. "They were some of the worst parts of my pregnancies- especially with Grandon!" She walked back over to the bed and placed his charts back on the end. "I'll get the channel turned for you," she smiled. "With Grandon, none of the tricks I used for Talli and Elisa worked when it came to morning sickness; it was the absolute worst."

"I can't imagine having morning sickness that's worse than this the next time around," Stiles said with an emphatic shake of his head. "I seriously doubt I'd be able to take it!"

Anya gave Stiles a thoughtful look and gently took a seat in the chair by the open window. "Next time," she said as more of a statement than a question. "You've decided there will be a next time?"

Stiles blushed despite himself and nodded- denying that his mind immediately drifted to the incredibly gorgeous guy from his birthday party. "Well, yeah," he started, his cheeks flushing before focusing his full attention on Anya instead of his fantasies. "I wasn't intending to get pregnant- at all, if I’m honest since I never really knew it what a possibility for me. Now we know that it is, and I don't regret that it's happened while I’m still in school- unexpected as it was.” He smiled up at Anya as he placed a hand on his stomach. “One day I'd like to give this little one a brother or sister- and hopefully another father."

Anya smiled at his response and smiled. "Who _is_ the baby's father- if you don't mind my asking?"

Stiles looked back up as his doctor, "He was just a guy from school. I thought we were heading in the right direction, but when I found out I was pregnant- things just derailed really fast." He laughed then, running a hand through his short brown hair. "It's probably for the best that he doesn't want to be involved- I didn't see us ever making it long-term. He definitely wasn't the settle down and raise a family type. And of course Dad _hated_ him," he chuckled. 

"And how did _you_ feel?" Anya asked. 

"He had his moments," Stiles said honestly, "but if I truly felt the way someone in love should feel, then I probably would've tried harder to make him stay, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I mostly equate our relationship to my loneliness at being the only one of my inner circle to be single. Scott and Allison have been engaged for a year now, Boyd finally got Erica to say yes last month, Lydia is off-and-on again with a steady ring of at least three men at any given moment, and Jackson lives with Danny- they might as well be married." He laughed and placed a hand on his barely-there bump, "But now that I've got this little guy or lady- I realized I probably got the better end of the deal."

Anya smiled brightly. "You've got such a positive outlook on everything," she said in awe. "I'm honored to be working with you."

"Don't make me cry," Stiles said with a smile, "My hormones are all over the place so I won't be able to help it!"

"Anya," called Nurse Olivia as she popped into the room, "you've got a visitor."

"A visitor?" Anya asked as she stood up. "William?"

"No, it's your brother."

"Which brother?" Anya mused. "Just a moment, I'll be right out." Olivia nodded and then left to get back to her post at the floor's reception desk. Stiles had been very pleased when they changed her shifts to desk duty as opposed to floor nurse. His sensitive nose had been taking a much needed reprieve from the onslaught of her Chanel No. 5. “Stiles, I’ll be back in minute, and I’ve got some good news.” Anya patted Stiles’ hand and got up to leave. 

Stiles was tempted to try eavesdropping on his doctor's conversation outside, but before he could try a very familiar face strutted into view. "Lydia!" he exclaimed as the red-head marched over, her high stilettos clicking with purpose across the linoleum floor. "I thought you had work today!"

"Stiles, my cute little pregnant darling," Lydia started with a smirk as she stopped next to the bed and bent down to kiss Stiles’ cheeks, "I hope you haven't forgotten your own birthday." She delicately sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs neatly so her short, black leather tulip skirt did not reveal anything- a feat in and of itself because the slit almost left nothing to the imagination while Lydia was _standing_. Stiles would never understand how she and Erica pulled off some the clothes they did. Sex appeal had always been something the two women prided themselves on, but Stiles was always surprised by some of the revealing clothing they managed to find. 

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Stiles exclaimed with a laugh, his cheeks growing incredibly hot again at the mention of his birthday. 

"Spill," Lydia demanded once she had settled herself on the mattress. Her bright green eyes are staring at Stiles so intently that Stiles has to look away. 

"Nothing happened," Stiles said sheepishly. 

**DrarryTLA**

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked with a bright smile as she wrapped her brother in a tight hug. 

"Do I need a reason to come visit family?" Derek asked when Anya released him. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"How thoughtful of you," Anya said as she raised one eyebrow and gave her younger brother 'the look' she would always give him when they were children and she would be babysitting. "Now, what do you want?"

"I told you I wanted to come see you at work," Derek said with a charming smile that made Ollivia giggle girlishly from her spot behind the reception desk. 

"You and I both know how terrible you are at lying to me," Anya said crossing her arms over her chest. "If you wanted to make this a personal visit then I'm sure you would have just come by with Kaden and Adam yesterday." She looked up and down the hallway. "Something must have happened between then and now."

"Fine," Derek said with a smile, "You got me. I'm looking for someone," he said as he pulled out his phone. "Someone dangerous," he said lowering his voice to where only Anya would be able to hear him. "He's been the cause of a lot of murders and unprovoked attacks, but I figured since we've got you here at the hospital, you might be able to help us." He held up the picture of Victor and Anya looked at it for a brief moment. 

"I've only been here a few days," she said with a huff. "I can't believe they'd let you on a case like this- you're still a pup!"

Derek laughed at his sister's concern, "Anya, you know I can take care of myself."

"Of course I do," she smiled, "but you're still my little brother and I still don't have to be happy about it." She looked back at the picture. "I've never seen him before."

"It was a long shot anyway," Derek said as he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. "Keep your eyes and ears open. This guy is violent. He deals drugs and bites, so if he leaves any survivors then they'll wind up here sooner or later. You'll recognize signs of the rogue attack faster than the other doctors or nurses, and as soon as you do, call me or Peter immediately."

"I'll do my best," Anya said with a determined nod. 

"Thank you," Derek said as he gave his oldest sister a quick hug before putting his aviators back on to leave. 

"Wait!" Anya said with a laugh as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Will you help me with the TV in a patient's room?"

**DrarryTLA**

”What do you mean nothing happened?” Lydia pouted as she lightly punched Stiles’ arm. 

“I mean nothing happened,” Stiles said with a shrug. “We were dancing, he got a call or text from that seemed super important and he left.” 

“Stiles Michael Stilinski, I am very disappointed in you.” Lydia said poking him in the chest. 

“You too?” Stiles said shaking his head. “My name isn’t Michael.”

“We’ve got bigger problems than that,” Lydia said patting Stiles on the head. “Mr. Most Attractive Man in Beacon Hills was in our grasp and you let him slip through your fingers?” She gave Stiles a suddenly sympathetic look just before he noticed Anya and one other person walk into his room. “You two had such chemistry. What if you never see him again?”

Stiles chuckled and tried to sit up a little straighter. “For some reason I don’t think that will be an issue, Lyds.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Instead of answering with words, Stiles reached up and gently grabbed Lydia’s chin so he could turn her head slightly towards the two newcomers. “This is my younger brother, Derek,” Anya explained with her customary smile. “He’s a bit taller than I am so I asked him to help with the channel situation.” 

Derek- a very fitting name for the handsome man who had yet to look away from Stiles- did not say anything in greeting as he stood next to his sister. Stiles felt all of his nerve endings begin to tingle as he and Derek just stared at each other. 

Lydia, gently pulling Stiles’ hand from her chin, stood from the bed and smoothed her skirt down before extending a hand to the brooding Derek. Stiles was thankful she was there to salvage the awkward silence. “I’m Lydia. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Derek.” 

Derek finally looked away from Stiles- allowing Stiles to release a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding- and took Lydia’s hand. The red-head smiled and turned back to Stiles once Derek released her hand. She mouthed the words, ‘This is perfect,’ as she sat back down. 

“Derek, the TV is right there,” Anya said with a smile as she pointed up and just to the right of the door. “Stiles has been stuck watching HGTV, and I figure he could spend his last day in the hospital watching something more interesting.” 

Derek went straight to the TV and raised his hand up to the channel button along the side. Stiles and Lydia watched as his leather jacket pulled across the back of his broad shoulders deliciously and the very edge of his Henley came up to reveal about an inch of skin that appeared to be as evenly tanned as the rest of his body. All Stiles could think about was that body pressed against him the night before and his mouth started to go dry. Lydia, who must’ve been reading his mind, handed him a small glass a water from the bedside table after taking a sip of her own and sending him a devilish wink. 

“That channel’s fine,” Stiles said after a few seconds of channel surfing. He wasn’t exactly sure which channel he had chosen because he hadn’t paid attention, but he figured Derek might catch on to their staring if he allowed him to keep going much longer. Lydia lightly elbowed him in disagreement. 

Derek dropped his arm and chuckled. “Are you sure?” he asked turning around. 

Stiles tore his eyes away from Derek before he turned around and looked up at the TV, feeling a blush immediately start forming on his cheeks. The TV was back on HGTV. He chuckled nervously. “Looks like all the other channels were duds. It doesn’t matter too much since I’m leaving later tod-” He stopped abruptly and looked at Anya. “Wait!? Today’s my last day?” 

\

“I was wondering when you’d catch on,” Anya chuckled. “That was my good news.” 

“It’s more than good!” Stiles exclaimed as he threw his arms around Lydia. “It’s great!” He crawled out of bed and practically threw himself at Anya. “Oh man, I’m finally getting out of this hell-hole! No offense!” he said as he released Anya. 

“None taken,” Anya chuckled. She laughed as Stiles threw his arms around Derek, catching her brother off guard. 

“No more crap TV,” Stiles exclaimed releasing Derek before he got caught up in the same sort of trance from the night before- Anya might not appreciate him groping her brother in the hospital. “No more Olivia! No more hospital bed! No more cafeteria food!” Stiles danced around the room, pulling Lydia up from the bed to join in. “Sweet freedom!” he sang.

Derek, still slightly reeling from the unexpected hug watched the excited brunette dance around the small room and exhaled slowly. Anya wouldn’t have appreciated him if he threw the younger male onto the bed he was currently singing goodbye to in order to his way with him. Damn, Stiles’ scent nearly sent Derek’s wolf into a frenzy- much the same way it had the night before, but without so many strangers around to dull the delicious fragrance Derek had barely been able to hold his breath in time. 

How could it be possible for the brunette before him to be affiliated with the rogue they were after? Derek could not fathom such an excited, bouncy person being tied to such a twisted wolf. 

“Derek,” Anya said putting a hand on his arm. 

Derek pulled himself from his reverie and looked at his sister. “Yeah?” 

“Peter’s calling you,” she said nodding down to the pocket of his leather jacket. 

Derek pulled his phone from his pocket, Peter’s name glowing across the screen. 

“Thanks for your help,” Anya smiled. She nodded back to the door, “Go. I’ll keep my eyes open and see you later.” Derek nodded before he left, answering his phone as he did. 

Anya watched Stiles dance around for a few more minutes before she got his attention. “Let’s get all of your stuff together so you can get ready to go.” 

“No problem!” Stiles said with a smile as he released Lydia. “I also guess there are a few rules you’ve got for me? I didn’t think I’d get out of here any time soon.” 

“You’re right, there are a few rules,” Anya smiled, “but you can consider your early departure a birthday present from me to you. It’s not a party in a loft, but I thought you’d still enjoy it.” 

“I knew Allison wouldn’t be able to keep our plans a secret,” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes. 

“You didn’t think it’d be _that_ easy to break out one of my patients, did you?” Anya teased putting her hands into her white coat. 

“You let me go?” Stiles asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

“Of course I did. I’m your doctor and it’s my job to know everything,” Anya supplied. “Besides, as your doctor, I know what’s best. And being cooped up in here is not what’s best.” She pulled her hands from her pockets and clapped them together. “Let’s get you packed.” 

Stiles felt tears begin to burn in the corners of his eyes as he stared at his doctor. “You’re the best!”

Anya laughed as he approached her patient. She patted his cheek gently. “I know I am, darling.” She winked at Lydia, “And don’t think I missed the way you just ogled my brother.” 

Stiles gaped at Anya as she moved around him to accept Lydia’s high-five. “Stiles, I like her,” Lydia sang. 

“Don’t worry,” Anya said innocently, “I wouldn’t dream of interfering in your romantic affairs.” Stiles was about to sigh in relief when Anya finished, “But I wouldn’t mind interfering with my brother’s!”

“Stiles, I change my mind,” Lydia laughed, “I _love_ her!”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Stiles muttered as he and the two giggling women began packing up his belongings in preparation for his departure. 

**DrarryTLA**

“I got here as soon as I could,” Derek said as he walked into his uncle’s office. “What do we have?”

“Your lead in the rogue case,” Peter said as he stood from his desk, his all black suit adding a sort of ominous air to the action, “you said his name is Stiles?” He opened up the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a large file. 

“It is,” Derek replied. “He goes to the college with the twins.” 

“I know,” Peter said as he held the folder out to his nephew. “He’s the Sherriff’s son.”

Derek took the offered file. “What does that have to do with our rogue?” He began flipping through the file, seeing pictures of the murder victim and police reports from that morning, but there were also pictures from another crime scene. “Where are these from?” He didn’t recognize any of the new pictures… Until… “This is the loft.” 

“We found those pictures on a camera left with the victim,” Peter said turning to look out the floor-to-ceiling window behind his desk. “Keep going.” 

Derek turned through more pictures of the outside of his loft until the images grew closer and closer, eventually finding pictures which must have been taken from a window. There were pictures of random party-goers and groups of dancers with no noticeable target until the last seven or eight had a very obvious similarity… Stiles was caught in the pictures dancing with various partners, starting with a brunette who had a rather boyish face and then ending on Derek. “What are these?” 

Peter didn’t turn around as he said, “Look at the first one again.” Derek flipped back to the first image of Stiles and the brunette. “His name is Ryan-”

“Jones,” Derek finished. “Our victim.” 

Peter turned, his expression grave. “It appears that Stiles is no longer just a lead for this rogue. He’s in danger. I’ve talked to Sheriff Stilinski and he’s asked for us to supply 24-hour protection, something his department can’t afford while the rogue is still running free.” 

“Erica and Boyd are already close to him,” Derek supplied as he put the folder down on his uncle’s desk. 

“No, let them keep working with the Kaden and Adam. Besides, the Sherriff has asked for my best man,” Peter said. 

Derek crossed his arms, running through all of the Hale & Hale employees working under Peter and himself. 

“You,” Peter said. “And he’s expecting you first thing tomorrow morning. With Stiles’ stay in the hospital coming to a close, he can handle things tonight. Erica and Boyd will be around in case they’re needed, so for today, you’re going to help round up the other men from the photos and get them out of town.” 

“I understand,” Derek said. It appeared that he would have ample time to explore his odd attraction to Stiles- who was proving to be quite interesting- while he played guard dog. “I’ll take Isaac along too.” He gathered up the photos of Stiles and his dance partners before he turned to leave. 

“And Derek,” Peter called, “don’t let anything happen to the Sherriff’s son; it would be bad for business.”


	4. Business and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler... I'm sorry for the lack of sustenance.

# Right Here

### Chapter 4: Business and Pleasure

"Home!" Stiles exclaimed as he bounced out of his beloved Jeep- not that he had been allowed to drive it home from the hospital since Scott and his dad had deemed it too dangerous.

"You were here last night," Scott laughed in amusement.

"Yeah, but I had to go back and finish a shit ton of paperwork and get the rest of my stuff," Stiles said closing the car door. "Hello, driveway!" he sang as he skipped down the driveway and to the stone path leading to the front porch. "Hello, lawn gnome! Hello, weeds!"

"Stiles," Scott called from the Jeep, "What about your stuff?"

"That's what chauffeurs are for, Scotty!" Stiles called with a laugh. "I'll be in the kitchen drinking all the grape soda and Sunki-"

"Drinking what?" The Sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow as he opened the front door, arms crossed and tone stern.

"Drinking water," Stiles said quickly. "Dad, you misheard me." He have his dad and tight hug and slid past him through the door. 

"That's what I thought," Sheriff Stilinski said with a smile as he followed his son towards the kitchen. "That soda last night was in honor of your return home because I know they're your favorite. They've since been locked away with the pop-tarts you had Erica sneak in before you left this morning. You're gonna be getting a lot less sugar and caffeine in exchange for more healthy substitutes. I've been talking with Melissa and she took me to the grocery store. There's a whole kitchen full of nurse-approved food for us."

"And to think," Stiles started with mock emotion as he opened the fridge to see fresh fruit and vegetables among other health foods, "all it took to get you eating right was for me to get pregnant! I wish I would've known that sooner!"

"Stiles, that's not funny," the Sheriff frowned. 

"It was a little funny," Stiles said turning back to his dad. "Dad, come on. Bad puns and jokes are my defense mechanism. Being pregnant wasn't exactly something I'd been planning to go through.... Ever."

"I know, son," the Sheriff smiled. He rubbed Stiles's head. "I'm sorry. This new case at work has been giving me some trouble." He turned to the kitchen table and sat down. 

"What is it?" Stiles asked narrowing his eyes. He grabbed a bag of carrots before closing the fridge. "And don't tell me it's nothing."

"I told you, it's the case I'm working."

"There's something else you're failing to mention," Stiles said as he pulled out a carrot and pointed it accusingly at his dad. "I know you, daddy-o. You're worse at lying to me than Scott."

"What about me?" Scott asked with a crooked smile as he finally joined them. "I put your bag in your room," he directed at Stiles. "And there's someone outside waiting on you, John."

"I'll tell you everything when I get back," the Sheriff said as he stood from the table. "Thank you for your help, Scott. I hope you're gonna join us for dinner! I already spoke to Allison." He headed back to the front door.

"Well then I guess I am," Scott laughed. He walked towards Stiles and took the carrot still suspended in the air from Stiles's hand, nibbling on it happily as he sat down in the Sheriff's vacated seat. "What's up with you?"

"Dad's acting weird," Stiles huffed as he pulled another carrot from the bag, plopping down in the seat across from his best friend. He chomped the carrot in half, explaining after he finished chewing. 

"All of that from him not laughing at your awful joke?" Scott chuckled. "I think you're thinking too much..." Without warning Scott slapped his palm onto the table, causing Stiles to jump. "But maybe it has to do with that guy from your party getting murdered!"

"What in the hell are you talking about!?" Stiles exclaimed, the carrot half he'd just bitten off unceremoniously falling from his mouth. "What guy?" he asked immediately thinking of Derek. 

"I think his name was Ryan," Scott supplied after a moment of thinking. "I think Lydia mentioned he'd been one of the alternates on the rugby team from the rec center she volunteered at last summer."

"I don't remember," Stiles said sadly. "That's awful. What happened?"

"Nobody knows except authorities," Scott said with a shrug. "Details weren't released to any media- actually, it's all been kept quite under the radar-"

"That means it was pretty gruesome," Stiles said glaring down at the table, "and Dad is trying to avoid a panic. Shit, this must be one sick bastard with a lot of victims under his belt."

"Stiles," Scott said in warning, "I know that look, and you've got another thing coming if you think I'm gonna sit back and let you run around town looking for a crazy murderer!"

"Scott!" Stiles whined. "Dad needs all the help he can get!"

"I've got a 9 to 5 job and a wedding to help plan!" Scott said sternly. " _You've_ got a baby on the way and classes to finish! We're not in high school anymore. No."

"Scott," Stiles said poking out his bottom lip, his amber eyes widening pathetically.

"No," Scott said firmly as he crossed his arms and avoided making eye contact. "I will not be broken by a pair of big eyes and a pout."

"Come on, Uncle Scott," Stiles said sweetly, patting his stomach a few times. "It would make you the best godfather ever."

Scott turned to his best friend, glaring darkly. "That's not cool, man!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles said innocently.

"Weakening my resolve and using my unborn godchild against me," Scott said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well it only counts if it's working," Stiles chuckled. "Is it?" he asked hopefully.

Scott smiled quite smugly. "No."

**DrarryTLA ******

"Derek," the Sheriff said as he stepped outside and saw the familiar man. 

"Sheriff."

"I guess your uncle already filled you in on everything," the Sheriff said without making eye contact. "I'm not taking any risks with my son, especially not now." He turned concerned and frighteningly serious eyes at Derek. "I don't want this bastard anywhere near my son. I don't want any of his underlings near my son." Even in civilian clothes the Sheriff was every bit as intimidating as he had ever been. Derek nodded in understanding as the Sheriff laid out all of his own personal ground rules, ending with, "If he's not with me, he's with you. If he's not with you, he's with me. Any questions?"

"None," Derek said simply. He understood his role perfectly. If anyone threatened Stiles, it would be the last thing they ever did. "I understand."

"Perfect," the Sheriff smiled extending his hand towards Derek. "Peter said you were the best man for the job." Derek shook the offered hand and nodded. "For your sake, I hope he's right," the Sheriff said without releasing Derek's hand and maintaining eye contact. He pulled Derek towards him, close enough to whisper darkly in his ear, "Stiles is the reason I get up every day, so if anything happens to him... Let's just say that- werewolf or not- mountain lions are one hell of a predator, and I can guarantee everyone will think it was an accident."

"I understand," Derek said calmly. He wasn't very concerned about the threats since he knew how good he was at his job, but the Sheriff was allowed to be cautious. His own father would have reacted the same way if his omega son were in a similar situation.

The Sheriff released him and clapped him on the back. "Great, let's go inside. I set up the guest room; it's a bit small but it's not a permanent arrangement so you should be fine. Stiles is in the kitchen with Scott, I'll introduce you."

**DrarryTLA**

"What in the hell do you mean he's not a babysitter!?" Stiles exploded. "I'm twenty-three goddamn years old! I can take care of myself!" Scott sat helplessly to the side as the atmosphere sparked with tension. He watched as the Sheriff inhaled before letting Stiles have it.

"First, Stiles, watch your mouth, and second, you've been twenty-three for less than seventy-two hours," the Sheriff barked. "Now, you listen up and you listen good," he said growing louder as he approached his son, who stood up so quickly from the table that his chair had toppled over. "I am your father and the damn Sheriff, so if I say you're going to have a bodyguard, then you are damn well going to have a bodyguard. This has nothing to do with you being incompetent or unable to take care of yourself and _everything_ to do with your life being in danger! And I'll be damned if you get hurt or worse because of some low-life criminal on a killing spree! I wouldn't be able to live with myself, so lower your goddamn voice and sit the hell down." By the end of his tirade, the Sheriff's voice had gone from loud and angry to low and calm, scary calm.

"Dad," Stiles said holding his hands up slowly in surrender. "You haven't used that many curse words on me since I was..." He shook his head, raising his eyebrows, "Actually, you've _never_ used that many curse words on me." He picked up his chair and looked calmly at his dad. "Alright, I'm sorry. We'll blame my overactive emotions on the fact that my hormones are going crazy. You're right, a bodyguard is just what I need when a crazy murderer is on the loose and I'm carrying precious cargo."

"Stiles, I'm sorry I yelled," the Sheriff said as he grabbed his son's hand. He knelt before Stiles and smiled. "You're not the only one having mood swings."

"And _now_ you decide to be funny!" Stiles laughed. He pulled his dad's hand to get him to stand up. "Alright, when is Mr. Macho getting here to start protecting me?"

"He's already here," the Sheriff said. I left him upstairs until I could explain what was going on." He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Derek! Come on down!"

Stiles felt a tingle run up his spine at the newly familiar name... Surely it wasn't the same Derek. Scott, who had remained a silent onlooker did not miss the sudden shift in his best friend's posture, his back growing slightly rigid as the approaching footsteps from upstairs grew closer and closer...

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale," the Sheriff announced the same handsome stranger- who wasn't really a stranger anymore- walked into the kitchen. 

"We've met before," Stiles said as he made eye contact with Derek, the same intense eyes glaring back at him the way they'd done at his party and in the hospital.

Scott, curiosity piqued, asked, "You were there at-" Stiles shot him a look that warned him not to mention the party since his dad had not been privy to the fact that he'd snuck out of the hospital.

"The hospital yesterday," Stiles finished with a smile. "Dad, Derek here is my doctor's brother."

"I knew that," the Sheriff laughed. "I did a background check and saw her maiden name is Hale." He smiled innocently at his son, "I know everything, son." He motioned over to Derek, "And Derek here is gonna make sure nothing happens to you and my precious grandson while I'm busy on that case."

"Dad," Stiles said with a groan. "You don't know that it's a boy. Don't assume."

Derek, who had been watching the younger brunette silently, felt his inner wolf stir in interest. His wolf obviously found the prospect of Stiles being pregnant very... exciting. But instead of allowing himself to dwell on that revelation, he stepped forward to address the group. "How many people know you're pregnant?"

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Why?"

"If you are a target, it would be in your best interests to make sure your pregnancy is as secret as it can be while the threat still exists," Derek explained. "And I gather that you're not the best at keeping secrets if your outbursts a few seconds ago was anything to judge by." Derek wasn't entirely sure why teasing the younger male had come out so easy just then, but he supposed that sarcasm was a much better approach than arousal...

"Listen up, Sourwolf, I'm not exactly fond of your salty attitude towards me right now, and for the record," Stiles said with a glare at the dreamy, rude Derek, "I am _fantastic_ at keeping secrets."

"Oh really?" Derek asked, perfectly sculpted eyebrows raising. "How many people know, Stiles?"

Stiles saw Derek's skeptical look and raised him a very smug glare. "Eight not counting hospital staff."

"The best scenario answer would have been less than four," Derek said with a serious look at the Sheriff. "Everyone who knows has become a liability now. I'll have Peter send some of our people out to the hospital and to the civilians who know." He looked back at Stiles, "I'll need an exact list of everyone who knows- first and last names. This list will not get any longer, understand?"

"Aye, aye, captain," Stiles said with a mock salute. Scott laughed and the Sheriff shook his head.

Derek easily pushed down the urge to roll his eyes at the childish antics and pulled out his phone to text Peter. "What about the baby's father? Does he know?"

"No!" Stiles, Scott, and the Sheriff all exclaimed at once... Derek didn't like how quickly their answer had come, and even without his werewolf hearing he knew they were lying.

"Don't lie to me," Derek deadpanned. 

"Fine," Stiles said with a deep frown. "I told him after I found out and he wants nothing to do with the pregnancy, and if you'd care to know more, he also suggested that I just get rid of it altogether." Scott reached down to pat Stiles's shoulder in an effort to still the slight tremble which hadn't been there before. "So as far as he's concerned, that's exactly what happened. He made his choice, and I've made mine." He smiled then, as if his shoulders hadn't been shaking, and chuckled. "If you're going to be following me around, _I_ get to come up with our story."

"What story?" Derek asked frowning. "This isn't a game."

"You're right, it's not a game- it's my life. And if you expect to be part of my life now, you'll need a story," the far too amused male said as he approached Derek, patting him gently on the cheek with a very alluringly mischievous smile when he reached him. "I'm thinking something along the lines of a long lost family member- a cousin perhaps. Your name can be-"

"Miguel!" Scott supplied with a laugh.

"Miguel! Thanks, Scotty," Stiles said nodding at his best friend.

Derek tried looking to the Sheriff for assistance, but the older man shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about starting dinner before walking off. Stiles watched his dad leave and poked Derek's chest. "Listen up, buddy. I'm not happy about this arrangement, but since I'm now in charge of two lives in one body, I'll gladly play along." He moved even closer to Derek, rising slightly on his toes to appear taller. "I enjoyed dancing with you at my party the other night, you seem like a great guy- so here's a piece of advice: regular Stiles usually gets he wants," he began, locking his amber eyes on Derek's, "but pregnant Stiles _always_ gets what he wants... Understand?"

_Damn_ , Derek thought as his inner self growled in arousal. Keeping his wolf under control would probably be more of a challenge than he originally thought. Instead of pulling the pregnant brunette closer and running his tongue along the pulse point of his neck, Derek settled with moving himself forward as much as he could to appear intimidating and scoffed. "Go ahead, come up with your story," he gave Stiles a once over and stepped back. "Your father expects me to keep you safe, so I'll play along with your games, but remember this: _I'm_ in charge." He swiftly turned to leave, finishing his text to Peter...

**DrarryTLA**

Peter grumbled in tired annoyance as he felt around on the floor for his discarded jeans from the day before. Derek was probably texting him, and it was probably important. He caught sight of his alarm clock, seeing that it was noon. Before he could growl about not being able to find his phone, he felt a gentle tap on his bare shoulder. He turned his head to see his phone dangling just over his shoulder. "Thanks..." he said turning over onto his back, looking over at the brunette he'd managed to bring home the night before.

"Brett."

"Brett," Peter said as he took his phone from the younger man, eyes linger on his naked form. "Glad to see you stuck around."

The Omega laughed, his gold eyes darkening slightly as he leaned over the Alpha. "I'm not one to leave on an... empty stomach." He trailed his hands over Peter's chest, raking his nails over the unhealed marks from the previous night. "You must have been quite the partner if I scratched you this hard," he breathed huskily.

Peter gave the Omega a heated once-over and put his phone on his bedside table, he would check it later. "Well allow me to jog your memory," he growled pulling Brett into a heated kiss. 


	5. The Struggle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a while. Sorry for the wait!

# Right Here

### Chapter 5: The Struggle Begins

Stiles had made sure to avoid his new bodyguard as much as he could at dinner the night before. Instead, he chose to direct all of his focus to Allison as she explained the wedding plans she had most recently finalized. He couldn't deny that he was still very interested in the other man, but he figured it would be best for everyone if he were to push those feelings away. Even now, as he lay staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom, he could feel the lingering pull low in his belly that had been so strong between them at his birthday party. 

"Stiles!" he heard his dad call from the hallway. "You up, son?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Stiles answered.

"Good," the Sheriff laughed. "Get dressed and come get some breakfast."

Stiles sat up in his bed, looking at the door curiously. "You cooked breakfast?" he asked as he tossed his blanket off and made his way to the door. He pulled it open, eyebrows raised. "Who are you, and what have you done with my dad?"

The Sheriff gave his son an unamused glare. "Just get dressed and come eat," he said shaking his head and then turning to leave.

Stiles watched his dad go with a laugh. Just before he was about to close his door back, he heard a door open at the end of the hall. He looked over to see Derek emerge from the bathroom, hair wet, Henley sticking in a few places where his skin was still damp, his stubble cleanly trimmed... He would be lying if he said his mouth hadn't started watering the tiniest bit at the sight of the other male. "Morning..." he said when Derek turned and finally noticed he had been staring, the brief eye contact sending a jolt down Stiles' spine-his heart beginning to beat faster as Derek moved towards him...

But instead of coming to Stiles's door like the younger male was hoping, the alpha just grunted in response and turned to go downstairs just before he would've reached him. Stiles closed his door slowly as Derek disappeared and took a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart.

**DrarryTLA**

"Sleep alright?"

Derek took a seat at the table in the kitchen, grabbing the day's paper. He couldn't get his mind off of the brunette upstairs. He internally kicked himself for not being able to use words when Stiles had wished him good morning. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, the scent of the pregnant male assaulted him. The human's enticing smell was apparently much stronger in the mornings between his shower the previous night and before his scent was contaminated by his daily interactions.

"Derek?" the Sheriff said, pulling Derek out of his reverie. "Sleep okay?"

"Sorry," Derek said offering the Sheriff a charming smile. "I slept fine."

"Good," the Sheriff smiled as he walked over to set a plate in front of the alpha. "Glad to hear Stiles' snoring didn't keep you up."

"I don't snore!" Stiles called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let's agree to disagree," the Sheriff chuckled as he handed Stiles a plate when he joined Derek at the table. "Hope you two are hungry for some turkey bacon and roasted tomato and spinach omelettes."

"Seriously?!" Stiles said as he looked down at his plate, mouth watering. "Where is my father?"

"This looks amazing, Sheriff Stilinski," Derek said as the smell of his breakfast began to cover the scent of Stiles. 

"At least one of you appreciates my hard work," the Sheriff laughed as he lightly popped his son on the back of the head. "And please, call me John."

"Thanks, John," Derek said picking up his fork as the Sheriff brought his own plate over and joined the two younger men at the table.

"Dig in!" John smiled. 

As Derek enjoyed his first bite, he looked over at the two Stilinski's. Though small, this family was very similar to his own. The same sparkle in the Sheriff's eyes was the exact same sparkle Derek remembered from his parents' eyes when his oldest sister Anya had been pregnant before she and William moved away. Derek could tell even after such a short time, that the Stilinski patriarch loved Stiles and his unborn child with every fiber of his being. If he had been in the Sheriff's shoes, he would've sought out extra protection for his son as well. 

"What do you think you're doing, son?" the Sheriff asked, successfully pulling Derek from his reverie. Derek chuckled when the older man swatted away Stiles's hand as it reached for the salt shaker in the middle of the table.

"I'm trying to grab the salt," Stiles deadpanned as he reached for it again- only to be denied.

"Nope," the Sheriff said firmly. "You're going to be sticking to a low-sodium diet from now on. No more adding extra salt to everything." Stiles pouted, sticking out his bottom lip cutely as his amber eyes widened sweetly. The Sheriff took another bite of his omelette, easily disregarding the attempt at being buttered up. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Dad, you're going to be the death of me," Stiles said in exasperation as he slumped forward onto the table, beginning to crunch on a piece of turkey bacon.

"Derek," the Sheriff said directing his attention to the silent onlooker, "I expect you to make sure Stiles maintains his healthy eating habits when I'm not around."

"Dad, haven't we had the conversation about how I'm not a toddler?" Stiles said rolling his eyes. 

"I know you, Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski laughed. "When you're not pestering me to eat healthier, you're off buying curly fries and milkshakes." He patted Derek's shoulder. "Derek is gonna make sure that doesn't happen anymore." 

"Yes, sir," Derek said with a nod, smirking when the younger brunette stuck out his tongue at him. As if in a trance, he watched as that devilish tongue licked along his top lip before giving the bottom lip similar treatment and disappearing back into that still-pouting mouth. "You can count on me," he said, eyes never leaving Stiles's lips.

**DrarryTLA**

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed softly as his red-headed friend answered her phone. "You are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." 

"First," Lydia said, using the tone she paired with rolling her eyes, "why are you whispering? And second, we're meeting up to study in like two hours."

"I'm in the library bathroom, that's why I'm whispering," Stiles said. "And anyway, if you had texted me back last night I wouldn't need to call right now."

"I never got a text from you," Lydia responded with a laugh. "You probably forgot to hit send again." Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear to go check his messages, and Lydia was right. "I know I'm right, honey. It's okay. Now, go ahead and spill."

"You know me too well," Stiles laughed. "Okay, so here goes..." He took a deep breath for dramatic effect and then blurted out the events of the previous night and morning. "Can you believe it?" he asked once he'd finished.

"So, you're telling me that your doctor's brother- who's the same sexy stranger from your party- is your bodyguard now?"

"Yes," Stiles said. "Like I'm some kind of kid!"

"Stiles," Lydia began in a chastising tone, "I don't know why you're so upset. I think it's a great idea."

"Lydia, of all people I thought you were gonna be on my side in this," Stiles said with a pout as he plopped down onto the toilet of the stall he had commandeered for his phone call. 

"Stiles, I'm always on your side," Lydia chuckled. "Is he there right now?"

"Yeah, he's probably outside the door waiting on me to come out." 

"Why don't you just invite him in with you?" Lydia offered suggestively. "You had pretty good chemistry at the party, and let's not forget how you two ogled each other in the hospital..."

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up at Lydia's suggestion. "Lyds, sexy as he may be, I'm not in any kind of position to be inviting him into the bathroom with me at the campus library. Besides, I'm like, his job now."

"Stiles, don't assume that everyone likes to keep business and pleasure separate." 

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed in embarrassment. "You know what? I'm going to go now," he laughed. "I'll see you when you get here."

"This conversation isn't over," Lydia sang before hanging up.

"Unfortunately," Stiles said with a laugh. He put his phone back in his pocket, opening his stall and heading out of the bathroom. Derek, as he predicted, was waiting on him across from the door, pretending to flip through a large history book from the closest shelf. "Come on, Miguel," he said, enjoying the way Derek's broad shoulders stiffened in annoyance at the name. "I've got to get my usual spot!"

"Is that really necessary?" Derek grumbled.

"Yes," Stiles smiled. "Very... Remember, we came up with a cover story for why you're following me around. I can't afford to have campus security arrest you for being a creepy stalker."

" _You_ came up with a cover story," Derek corrected as he followed Stiles to the top floor of the three-floor library. "And it's not very good."

"You weren't complaining last night when-" Stiles began, but then thought better of it when he remembered that the brooding werewolf _had_ been complaining. "Anyway, if you think you can come up with a better cover, then lay it on me, Sourwolf."

Derek smirked in amusement. He had an idea.

**DrarryTLA**

"Boyd! Erica! Get in here!" Peter yelled loudly from his desk. His office door was opened so he knew that the couple would hear him. After a few seconds, the couple was standing before him, their formal attire an amusing change. "Those pantsuits never get old," he said in amusement.

"You say that every time," Erica said, clearly unamused. She and Boyd had been working with Hale & Hale Industries for three years before being recruited to other side of the business. Now they only worked on the business side of things two days out of the week to keep up appearances- so the regular dress code was required. Needless to say, their security and bounty hunting gig was a lot more entertaining than this side of Hale & Hale. :"And it _does_ get old." 

"Erica, you're always a delight," Peter said growing serious. "But we've got business to attend to." He nodded over to the door, "Boyd."

"Yes, sir," Boyd said as he closed the door and resumed his place next to Erica.

"We need a new recruit," Peter said bluntly. "I've had my eyes on that McCall boy for while now, what do you think of him?"p>

Erica shrugged her shoulders, "He's loyal. Never misses work. He's an alpha."

"He's close to Deaton and the Argent's," Boyd answered. 

"So he's got an arsenal of allies," Peter supplied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And he's a team player." He sat back in his chair, pushing the button on the speaker that connected him to his secretary- and daughter, "Malia, tell Scott McCall to come see me."

**DrarryTLA**

Stiles was having trouble concentrating. The heat radiating from the dark denim and leather-clad body next to him was making it nearly impossible to read his textbook. He had already read the same page six times, and he still would not be able to tell you what it said! 

"Hey, Stiles," called a soft, gentle voice. 

Thankful for the distraction, Stiles sat up straighter and greeted the short brunette as she she stood before their table. "Hey, Rebecca!" he smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You haven't been here in a while," Rebecca pointed out, her olive eyes drifting over to Derek. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles could tell that the mousy girl before him was definitely more interested in the quiet mystery man at his side. "Everything's been great," he said brightly. "I'm not tutoring any more, that's why you haven't seen much of little ol' me."

"That's too bad," Rebecca replied, eyes still locked on Derek. Stiles had never seen her look so... interested before. But he supposed he couldn't blame her. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry!" Stiles laughed, "Rebecca, this is-" but before he could finish, Derek reached down and grabbed his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze and stopping Stiles's next words in their tracks.

"Derek," he said smoothly, extending the hand not on Stiles's thigh towards Rebecca. "I'm Stiles's boyfriend."

Stiles decided to ignore the way his heart jumped in chest and instead, he focused on the look of disbelief on Rebecca's face. "Yep," he said awkwardly. "This is Derek, my boyfriend."

"Well, good for you," Rebecca smiled, finally regaining her composure. "Nice to see you, Stiles, and it was nice to have met you." She nodded towards Derek and hurried off. 

" _That_ was your big idea?" Stiles asked once Rebecca was out of ear shot. "A couple?!"

Derek chuckled, releasing Stiles's thigh, even though his hand felt amazing where it was. "A boyfriend following you around 24/7 is a lot more believable than a cousin from Mexico." He ruffled Stiles's hair, "You're just mad because your idea was terrible."

Stiles laughed, fully aware that the attractive alpha was right. "I'll never admit it."

"Admit what?" Lydia asked as she appeared in the seat across form Stiles. 

"Nothing," Stiles said as he elbowed Derek in the ribs to stop him from saying anything different. "Lydia, you remember Derek. Derek, this is Lydia." He let the two shake hands even though they'd already met in the hospital before he smiled innocently at his bodyguard. "Derek, honey-bear, can Lydia and I have a few moments alone?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the sarcastic nickname, but nodded anyway. He stood up from the table, "I'll be back in five minutes." It was time for him to do a sweep of the library. Whoever had taken those pictures from the party obviously had an in with Stiles some how. It would be safe to assume that the rogue might also have access at the school. 

Once Derek was a safe distance away, Stiles sighed in exasperation. "Lydia, this is going to end very badly."

"What is?" the red-head chuckled. "The fact that you still obviously want to have relations with your sexy as hell bodyguard?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, a few heads turned his way at the outburst, but he ignored them. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Him," Lydia said simply. "He seemed very interested the other night, so why not go for it?" Stiles was quiet for few minutes, thinking. "You don't need to just ignore your feelings, especially not after the way you described them after you two first met." She had a point, Stiles thought as he nodded. "You meet a gorgeous stranger and immediately have chemistry, then his sister just so happens to be your doctor, _and_ now he's living at your house. What else are you looking for?"

"Lydia," Stiles smiled, "You're right. Operation seduction has commenced."


End file.
